


Careless Cruelty

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	Careless Cruelty

Remus had never thought about James. It had always been Sirius he had to be careful with, Sirius who was dangerous and casually destructive. Remus was well guarded against Sirius; he knew what to do when he felt dizzy with sudden closeness or when a careless word pulled the ground from beneath his feet.

But he had never expected James to be anything other than friendly and straight and at most inclined to shag Sirius.

: :

James was standing too close. James had his hand on Remus' shoulder, and it was too hot, it was pulling the harsh wool across Remus' skin, and there would be a red patch of irritation later. James was standing close enough for Remus to see that his breathing was fast, and that his eyes were moving, from Remus' nose to his elbow and the dusty leaf on Remus' jumper, stuck there from some adventure long forgotten and never washed. Remus lowered his eyelids under James' gaze. James' breath hitched.

: :

Remus thought about moving away. He knew James' schedule so he could arrange to avoid him for most of the day, take shortcuts, spend more time in the library. He could ask for more of Peter's company, or Gideon's, or Jeremy's. He could look at James and not smile.

He could stop pretending he wasn't watching Sirius.

: :

When James pushed him against the wall, hard and close and blind as James put his hand over Remus' eyes and licked his neck, Remus allowed it. He kept his hands to his sides, held tight between James' body and the wall, and thought about what it felt like. James was tugging at Remus' skin with his teeth, licking from the corner of his mouth. His hips were jerking against Remus' thigh, and every movement, hard and uncontrolled, pushed Remus against the wall, again and again. James' fingers on his shirt were clutching the fabric tightly, and there would be bruises, and it would tear soon.

When James shuddered and came, he kept his hand over Remus' eyes and pressed a sweaty kiss on Remus cheek. He said _Oh Moony_ and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. Remus stared at the wall behind James' head and said nothing.

: :

James was not subtle. He stared at Remus during meal times and made too many casual touches last too long. James was a casual touching kind of boy, there were fake punches and arms over shoulders for everybody, but there was a difference between those and the way he'd sit thigh to thigh with Remus, the way he'd arrange accidental bumps into Remus and the way his fingers would linger on Remus' shoulder. Remus stood still whenever this happened, but James didn't notice.

But Sirius did notice.

: :

When James pressed Remus against the wall near the Charms classroom and nuzzled his neck, Remus said _No_, and dragged him into the corridor near the Ravenclaw tower. When James pushed his t-shirt up and left bite marks over his chest, Remus leaned back and lifted his head for maximum view. When James hid his face in Remus' hair and jerked against him, Remus looked over his shoulder at Sirius and bit his lip.

: :

Sirius came up to him when he was writing his Potions essay in the library. He stood in front of the table, and opened and closed his mouth as Remus wrote another paragraph. Remus' hands were shaking a little, but they were never steady anyway because of his disease, and so there was no unusual signs of weakness for Sirius. He put his quill down, and looked up.

Sirius was blinking and chewing his lip. His mouth looked red and bitten, violently so, and Remus thought of James's bites that never broke the skin, that tried so desperately to taste but never quite did. Sirius twirled his wand in his fingers and Remus saw that the nails were also bitten, as they had not been in a long time.

"Moony."

"Yes."

And Sirius blinked and bit his lip again.

: :

When Remus pushed Sirius against the wall in the Room of Requirement, Sirius pushed back and they kept trying to pin the other down until they lost their balance and fell upon the floor. When Remus bit down hard on Sirius' shoulder, he yelled and pulled at Remus' hair until he had Remus' earlobe between his teeth. When Remus, looking down hard on him, pulled down Sirius' trousers, Sirius reached out his hands and grabbed Remus' belt buckle, and pulled him close.

Remus didn't think about James when he came in Sirius' hands.


End file.
